Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) systems typically include RFID tags and RFID readers (the latter are also known as RFID reader/writers or RFID interrogators). RFID systems can be used in many ways for locating and identifying objects to which the tags are attached. RFID systems are particularly useful in product-related and service-related industries for tracking large numbers of objects being processed, inventoried, or handled. In such cases, an RFID tag is usually attached to an individual item, or to its package.
In principle, RFID techniques entail using an RFID reader to interrogate one or more RFID tags. The reader transmitting a Radio Frequency (RF) wave performs the interrogation. A tag that senses the interrogating RF wave responds by transmitting back another RF wave. The tag generates the transmitted back RF wave either originally, or by reflecting back a portion of the interrogating RF wave in a process known as backscatter. Backscatter may take place in a number of ways.
The reflected-back RF wave may further encode data stored internally in the tag, such as a number. The response is demodulated and decoded by the reader, which thereby identifies, counts, or otherwise interacts with the associated item. The decoded data can denote a serial number, a price, a date, a destination, other attribute(s), any combination of attributes, and so on.
An RFID tag typically includes an antenna system, a power management section, a radio section, and frequently a logical section, a memory, or both. In earlier RFID tags, the power management section included an energy storage device, such as a battery. RFID tags with an energy storage device are known as active tags. Advances in semiconductor technology have miniaturized the electronics so much that an RFID tag can be powered solely by the RF signal it receives. Such RFID tags do not include an energy storage device, and are called passive tags.
An RFID reader may utilize antenna switching to cover multiple areas or enhanced coverage of tag populations especially in locations where tags may be moving such as dock doors. In addition to antenna switching, some readers may employ Frequency Hopping Spread Spectrum (FHSS) operation that includes switching of transmit frequencies at predetermined intervals for regulatory and/or performance reasons. A complication in processing tags may arise when an antenna switch occurs in the middle of a tag operation such as inventory of tags.
A reader may stop transmitting briefly for a number of additional reasons as well. During the non-transmit period, tags in the reader's field of view may lose their power, new tags may enter the field of view, and other changes may occur in the tag population depending on a length of the non-transmit period.